Current professional stereoscopic rigs are complex devices, integrating electro-mechanical, optical and electronic components. Since they are built from numerous components and that such components involve most of the time electronic devices, rigs of the prior art tend to be relatively fragile, especially in outdoors conditions. Therefore, use of these rigs outside of controlled environments, for instance during bad whether conditions, tend to be limited since damages may occur. These rigs thus tend to be unsatisfactorily reliable and their use not particularly flexible to various set-ups.
Because they involve such a number of components, rigs are most of the time built unitarily (i.e. one at a time) and are configured for receiving specific cameras and lenses. Further, rigs are usually quite heavy, large and complex to operate. As such when different stereoscopic settings are required (e.g. macro-stereoscopy, normal stereoscopy or hyper-stereoscopy), different rigs must be used, which multiplies the weight, size, cost and reliability issues for the production, which limits their application and drastically increases their operating costs when compared to 2D cameras.
It would thus be advantageous to be provided with a stereoscopic rig system which is mechanically simple, easy to operate and flexible.